


Big Daddy's Girl

by Kirihitosgirl



Category: BioShock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihitosgirl/pseuds/Kirihitosgirl
Summary: She tested his patience.





	

That sound. Like nails on a chalk board to a Big Daddy. They couldn't stand it. But this one wouldn't let me near her. Even if she used to be my little Samantha. Every time I would step closer, he would activate his drill. So I stayed in the corner, knees curled against my chest. He tried to calm Sam down, failing every time. It killed me not to help. Finally, I spoke up.

"I could help-" The sound of his drill shut me up. I sighed and stood up. He got into the defensive.

"Relax, big guy. I'm leaving," I said as I turned my back to him. Brave thing to do when it comes to a Big Daddy. I looked back at him, with a sad look. "Just take care of her," I whispered, gesturing to Samantha.

I walked away without another thought. It killed me, but since he wouldn't let me near her, I had to leave. I couldn't be much help. As I walked through the underwater hallways, I kept thinking about that Big Daddy. They are usually programmed to kill anything that isn't a Little or Big Sister on sight. So why am I still alive? Before I could ponder it any longer, I was tackled to the ground. I screamed as my back hit the floor. On top of me sat a splicer. He had his head cocked like a confused dog. I scrambled to get him off of me, but another one came and pinned my arms above my head. They both watched as I struggled. Almost like they had never seen someone like me before. Someone normal. I bet they just wanted me to scream again, so I kept my mouth shut.

The one sitting on me was starting to get bored, so he raised his weapon and caressed my face with it. I jerked away. Then he hit me with it. I nearly fell unconscious, but stopped fighting. They both rushed to pick me up. They weren't careful while carrying me. I slipped in and out of consciousness a few times because of them banging my head into something. Plus, when we got to their destination, they dropped me. I groaned before turning into my left. It took my five seconds to realise that the person starting back at me was dead. I screamed and scrambled away. The whole room was littered with dead bodies, not all of them still in one piece. I looked at my two kidnappers through what looked like a two way mirror or window.

"What do you want from me? I'll give you anything," I said. The one that say in me earlier laughed.  
"A scaredy little fish, ain't she?", he laughed.  
I sighed and looked around. Those two were no help, they were insane. From what I could tell, the room had one door, and it was locked. Sighing,I got comfortable. It would take them a while to decide how to kill me.

***

It was a pain in my left side of my torso that woke me. The shirt was sticking to my skin, so I knew that I was bleeding bad. I looked up at the mirror thing, but no one was there. Those idiots, I thought, they stabbed me and ran. I sighed, preparing for the worst, and lifted the shirt. The wound stretched from just under my bra to the hem of my pants. It's width was from the curve that starts my back to my belly button. It horrified me. How was I not dead yet? With this kind of wound,I should've been. I looked around for something sharp when I noticed the door was wide open.

It seemed strange. The two splicers were gone, I was still alive, and the exit was open. Part of me thought that it was a trap, but the other determined that it wasn't safe to stay in here either. So I slowly stood and walked out the door. Suddenly, in about less than five seconds,I found myself pinned to a wall with a huge hand wrapped around my throat. A gasp was hardly possible. In front of me was Samantha and her Big Daddy. His lights were red, so I knew I was in trouble. I didn't even bother begging for my life,I just screwed my eyes shut. Right as I heard the drill, Sam spoke.

"Wait Mr. Bubbles. She's a nice one."

I opened my eyes to see my sister smiling at me like she used to. It hurt to look at. If only she'd let me cure her. Then she would be Sam again. "Mr. Bubbles" obediently put me down, but I had lost too much blood, so I couldn't stand. I gasped at the pain. Sam jumped down from her protector's shoulder and knelt before me. When I reached out to touch her,I heard the drill. Immediately,I pulled back, but she grabbed my hand. She put it to her face, and a bright glow blinded me. I squinted. When it was gone, the real Samantha fell into my lap.  
The Big Daddy's light went red again. His Little Sister was gone, and I was the culprit. He raised the drill and positioned it to attack me. I put my hands up.

"Calm down big guy! Sam's okay, look!" I yelled, gesturing to her. But he don't stop. He swung his drill and I screamed and closed my eyes. No pain came. I dared a look at him, but he wasn't facing me. He was looking to the left. At a group of splicers. Panic bubbled inside me. Sam needed to leave. Now! I reached up and grabbed the Big Daddy's hand. It turned to me ready to attack, but softened when I picked Sam of my lap and held her to him. He got the message. Leave me, take her. Slowly he put her on his shoulders and walked away. I sighed. I was happy knowing that even though she was cured, he would protect her. Even as they walked away,I could hear her crying for me. That sound. Like nails on a chalk board to Big Daddy's, and to me too. But despite that, despite the impending death that I was sure to face, I relaxed for the first time since I arrived in Rapture. Sam was safe. The Big Daddy would take care of her. I sighed and closed my eyes; for once, not out of fear. It actually felt nice. To die. The last image I ever saw was that Big Daddy, rushing to my rescue.


End file.
